


brothers

by maokuuns



Series: Among Us [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ???? if one isn’t really human is it??? Anyway, Alternate Universe, Among Us AU, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, I think so oops, Not Beta Read, Psychological Horror, Torture, is that all good on lol, oh boy, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Dino was like his brother, and Tsuna would always admire him for that
Series: Among Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978486
Kudos: 4





	brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I fuckin’ mean... lmao. I was kind of trying to practice my body horror and horror and gore in general with this, and the AU in general bc I’ve got no other real reason to so *finger guns* hope I did well at describing it. all warnings are in the tags

Something in the air wasn’t right.

Tsuna couldn’t put his finger on it, exactly, but it wasn’t comfortable. It was so stuffy, but it was also so cold. He almost found it hard to breathe.

He’d been pushed so hard these days to look after his crew, but now that he had free time, he almost didn’t want to be alone. It was too quite.

“Oh, Tsuna! There you are-!”

Tsuna physically jumped at the echo of another voice behind him, only vaguely noticing he’d been so out of it he hadn’t even heard their footsteps.

Dino snorted a little at just how skittish Tsuna was, dropping a hand on his shoulder. “You alright? I’ve been looking for you, and you’re off walking around on your own.”

The brunet blanched at this. His self-titled brother was always one who did like to poke fun at him, just a bit. But, he could always trust Dino.

“I’m fine, I’m fine... What are you doing here?”

Dino blinked his honey eyes, humming a little curiously at Tsuna’s question.

“Have I ever needed a reason? I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright!”

Dino proceeded to drone on and one about how Tsuna worried him, how he needed to ensure the younger was doing okay with his new title, make sure that everyone was healthy and doing well.

Still, the air felt so stale when he breathed.

The blond seemed to notice the blank expression on Tsuna’s face, trailing off to inspect him a little closer.

He squeezed Tsuna’s shoulder firmly, leaning down to try and meet his eyes.

“Hey. Somethin’ on your mind?”

It took a moment for Tsuna to zone back in, and when he did he was met with so much warmth and concern that he almost choked up.

Dino was always so wonderful.

“It’s just...” Tsuna shrugged warily, averting his gaze. “I’ve just got this feeling that something is off, but I’m not sure what it is...”

Dino’s usual sparkling hues blanked out into pools of umber.

Still, Tsuna waved his hands around and continued.

“It’s weird. Everything just feels so weird, and I feel almost sick, but...” The rest died on his tongue, feeling fingers dig so harshly into his shoulder.

His attention shot back to Dino, inspecting his features for a moment. He felt his stomach drop.

“Ah, Dino-san...?”

Despite the one hand on his shoulder, he could hear the cracking of bones and feel the drag of fingertips across his back until they met his other shoulder.

Tsuna had frozen. Sweat was accumulating on his brow, and he was too scared to turn his head to look to his side, afraid of what would happen if he stopped holding eye contact with the blond in front of him.

The shaky breath that left him seemed to set something off in Dino, and the brunet watched with wide eyes, horror keeping him glued to the spot as he watched his friend’s head snap to the side and hit his shoulder so harshly it made him gag.

With a low, deep creak that came from bones deep in his torso, his body shifted and his head shot backwards, now hanging limply.

Tsuna couldn’t help the short croak he let out, watching as his torso grew in height before the uniform at the left of his waist tore open, skin and flesh slowly tearing away to reveal row after row of razor sharp teeth.

The sight of flesh falling away and hitting the floor with a wet noise had Tsuna gagging once more before lurching back, further into the boney hold of Dino’s hand.

Slowly the rows of teeth started to open, widening the nasty stretch of skin against the force of it, tugging at his chest and twisting tattoos until they were no longer distinguishable.

Tears blurred Tsuna’s vision when a tongue poked out and ran over pearly whites, accepting the damage the sharp points did to it, blood flowing into its own mouth and down the hip of its host.

“I thought you were pretty good, Tsuna.”

It sounded like Dino, but it was so twisted that it made Tsuna flinch back and throw his arms up and over his face protectively. Finally, his body gave way and he started trembling.

“But, you were too good. Too sharp. Look at where that got you.”

If he peeked through his messy fringe, his tears and his arms, he’d have been able to see the mouth open so far that it basically tore Dino’s entire torso in half, almost a disgusting and ragged split right across.

Maybe even worse, staring down at the ground to avoid the sight before him, he had to come face to face with the limp upper body and the face of his once brother.

Tsuna’s legs gave out the moment the monster’s ones cracked sickeningly to the sides before stretching like its hands, flesh pulling and ripping to make room.

“A-Ah...”

The drag of sharp, pointed fingertips dragging across metal had Tsuna hunching over and vomiting, unable to hold it in any longer.

Despite the stench, he kept staring down at his lap, tears unending.

He was going to die.

“Scared?”

It’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard. He couldn’t stand it.

His lips pulled back and a pathetic whimper echoed back when it’s tongue slowly caressed the side of his face.

Disgusting, _disgusting_ —

The monster watched curiously as the teen’s hands flung up to his cheek where he’d been licked, and dug his nails in as hard as possible, before yanking as hard as he could.

He scratched until his cheek was raw, and red, and kept going until he bled and skin piled up under his nails.

_**Disgusting**_.

“You’re losing it. I was hoping you’d last a little longer.”

Tsuna’s head shot up when one of his arms was gently grabbed, his mind reeling. This wasn’t meant to be happening–

“No, n-no...! No, no—!”

It hurt. His arm was being pulled on, with no restraint, and it hurt so bad. He could feel the joint starting to strain-

“Stop! Please, _**stop—!**_ ”

‘Pop’.

A sharp cry tugged from his throat, and his body lurched back while his free hand shot to his shoulder instinctively. But it kept pulling. It kept on pulling on it. It wouldn’t stop.

Everything was a haze after the initial breaking of his arm, but the burn he felt when his arm was removed was so indescribable.

He’d absolutely blacked out, for a short moment, in the sudden shock and pain of it all.

He wished he’d have stayed that way.

But his eyes betrayed him, and they opened, and they came face to face with the mouth of this monster, his own arm hanging out between its teeth.

The scream he let out was so loud and unhinged, he didn’t think he was even capable of making it. Now he didn’t think he was capable of ever stopping.

Despite all the cries of pain from Tsuna, the monster seemed to grin, muscles and loose flesh pulling tight with the motion.

“Thank you for the meal.”


End file.
